The Easter Exclusives
by MaidenMoonshine
Summary: Sequel to "The Valentine's Chronicles". Easter is approaching and the dauntless Abby Scuito is forging ahead with plans for another epic celebration. But will it be epic in the way that she hopes? Will the scientist be the one who convinces Gibbs that parties aren't all that bad? Only time - and her notes - will tell! (WARNING: mention of disciplinary spanking of consenting adults)
1. March 20 - Second Time Around

**At the end of "The Valentine's Chronicles" I asked if people would be interested in another story in a similar format. The replies were very positive in that direction. I AM still continuing with the last three chapters of "Elves", but with Easter ahead I wanted to start Abby on the sequel to her February misadventures. **

**I hope that you will read and review (no nasty reviews bashing characters or how I've chosen to represent the characters, please. Unkind comments will be removed. I love diverse opinions, but mutual respect is necessary for beneficial communication). I want all of you to feel involved in this story line. Suggestions, ideas, favourite writing prompts, jokes, surprising characters, Easter traditions, best treats, beloved spring events - all are welcome in the comments to help influence Abby's adventures.  
**

**So now I present the first chapter of "The Easter Exclusives". If you haven't read "The Valentine's Chronicles", I would suggest that you do so first to prevent any spoilers or confusion! **

**WARNING: In my stories, Gibbs has disciplined his team (particularly Abby) with spankings. It is done with their consent, but I know that may still bother certain readers. If you are one of those certain readers, please do not read any farther as I do not wish to upset you. This is mentioned as background to this story within this chapter. **

**Enjoy, my lovely readers!**

**...**

_March 20_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me - Abby! I haven't written here for a looooooong time, but I need a secret place to make more secret plans. Last time I tried to do that with a bunch of people over text messages and phone calls - that didn't end too well! I partially blame Jimmy Palmer for not being able to keep quiet! But it was really Jenny Shepherd who gave me away. She somehow got hold of my emails AND SHE TOLD ON ME TO GIBBS!  
_

_You can guess how that went. _

_"Abigail, tell me you didn't disobey me again," he said as soon as I entered the conference room that Jenny told me to meet him in - which still is just so unfair. _

_"Okay. I didn't," I told him. He glared at me - not in the staring contest way but in the "Boy, Abby, you're in BIG trouble" way. _

_"Are you being smart with me?" he snapped. _

_I HATE when he does that to me! Usually he does it to Tony, but I don't think it bothers Tony as much as me. _

_Back to his statement - that's a question that it is impossible to answer. Saying "no" would be lying, saying "yes" would be being even sassier, saying "sorry" would be breaking a rule, and saying nothing would get him annoyed that I was avoiding the question. Seriously - I've been in trouble hundreds of times and even I don't a good escape. I decided to try to explain myself so that he would see reason. _

_"Gibbs ..." was as far as I got. _

_Let's just skip the rest of the conversation. It was mostly him being uncomfortably right and me being even more uncomfortably wrong. And then he spanked me with that HORRIBLE old thick paddle of his, which he uses for "workplace punishments" (thankfully, it is rare for me to get in trouble at work; I pretty much get spanked for things outside of work or things that I end up confessing to him, and he doesn't use that paddle then - THANK GOODNESS) - I hate that thing a LOT! Then I got grounded. Then he said that any farther parties were out of the question. He looked pretty serious. I actually followed the grounding because I was afraid not too, plus I deserved it after purposefully disobeying Gibbs, but it was for a good cause. I couldn't NOT celebrate Valentine's Day! Cinnamon heart Caf-Pows! are the best, by the way. Next year I need to stockpile those things so that I can last the whole year. It's only March and I'm sad that I don't have anymore, although I'm going to check online and see if I can get some. If not, maybe I can make my own mix to put in the drinks. That would be a really fun experiment - I could ask Jimmy to help. McGee might be more fun to do it with, but I think that he would tell me not to add anything to my drink or possibly warn Gibbs not to give me any more - he once did that when I was just the slightest bit over-caffeinated. That was SO MEAN of MCGEE! I refused to call him by his name for a week after, but then I gave him a really big hug and a whole container of treats to make up for being nasty to him for so long.  
_

_Wait - what was I writing about in here? Oh, yes, getting in trouble for the party in February. Ouch! _

_The "no parties" part was the worst part of the whole punishment. _

_That's why I'm writing here, because Gibbs is like, never wrong - just like an expert magician, like the type that you see on super expensive cruises! - except he is wrong about parties. He just needs to enjoy the holidays more and then he'll change his mind - I just know it! _

_Easter is next month. There are so many candies and cute decorations at the stores. It is pretty irresistible. If Gibbs was in my shoes - if he was, I think that he would be tripping. Not many people could walk a mile in my shoes. Most people couldn't walk even a few steps. I like my shoes though - they make me nice and tall. But if Gibbs was somehow my shoe size and a lady and Goth and wanted to wear my shoes and think like me, then he would understand that there is no way that I CAN'T celebrate Easter. So, I'm going to pray that he is not in a grumpy mood and that he will somehow lose that old paddle and that the director will mind her own business and that Jimmy will develop severe laryngitis if he has the desire to talk after being invited. _

_I really hope it works - I really, REALLY do! _

_Love, _

_Me_

_(Abby S.) _

_..._

**Please review! I love to hear from all of you! **

**By the way, happy first of spring! May sunshine fill your hearts, if not your hometowns! **


	2. March 21 - Brainstorming

**Thanks to DS2010 and BohoAngel for your reviews - I love to hear from readers! Hope to hear from more of you! Hint, hint, hint! ;) **

**...**

_March 21_

_Dear Diary, _

_I am back! _

_So, now it is time to create a plan. What do I want to do to celebrate Easter? I'm going to brainstorm. :D _

_1.) Family dinner with the whole team _

_2.) Candy _

_3.) Decorations _

_4.) Easter eggs_

_5.) Flowers_

_6.) A party?_

_This is just a start. I have to come up with more plans. I'm going to discretely talk to all the team members and see what they want to do for Easter. I'll just have to be careful around Gibbs. _

_I just had to take a quick break since Gibbs came down to get the results I had waiting for him. Seriously, he's psychic! Before he left he looked at me sternly and said, "You up to something you shouldn't be, Abs?" _

_You know, it's not a good idea to lie to Gibbs - so I didn't! I just rushed to my babies and got back to work. He looked suspicious but he left me alone which was really good because I don't want to accidentally confess to anything because I am NOT actually doing anything wrong - I'm just thinking about making some plans. He can't ruin my spring, and it would ruin my spring to not be celebrating Easter. Anyway, this is very different from Valentine's Day - I think. At least I hope so. _

_Wish me luck! _

_Abby_

_..._

**Please review! What would you like to see happen in upcoming chapters? Please let me know. :) **


	3. March 22 - Texting Alysia

Thanks to Guest, DS2010, fiftyshadeswritergal, and BohoAngel for the comments! So glad that people are enjoying this story! I am looking forward to making it a little more exciting as we move toward Easter. Right now it is a little slow due to building up the situation - after all, no need to rush into Easter (although I, MaidenMoonshine, personally admit to buying plastic Easter eggs about three weeks ago! They're tiny, great for kids, colourful, and so CUTE! You can't blame me, can you? Can you...?)

Enjoy!

**...**

**March 22  
**

**Text Message:**

_Abby: _Hey, Lys!

_Alysia: _Hey, Abs! How are you?

_Abby: _I'm doing great. You?

_Alysia: _Awesome as always, and even better now that I've heard from my old friend!

_Abby: _Yeah, been too long. You still working at that craft store?

_Alysia: _Yes, Scissors and Sparkles. Hey, we're having some craft classes coming up for Easter. You should come to some of them.

_Abby: _Yay! That's what I was wondering about.

_Alysia: _So that's the only reason you texted? #offended!

_Abby: _No, no, no! But I was reminded of you by how curious I was by your wonderful store. #flatterywillgetmeanywhere?

_Alysia: _Forgiven! After all, I was kidding. Yeah, you should totally come to the classes.

_Abby: _Sign me up for all of them.

_Alysia: _What? You don't even know what they are about!

_Abby: _Doesn't matter. Just give me times and dates. Work sometimes cuts into my fun time, so I'll show up to any and all that I can!

_Alysia: _Sounds great. I'll text you details soon.

_Abby: _Sounds awesome!

_Alysia: _Why the sudden interest in spring crafting? I don't remember fluffy bunnies and bright butterflies being your trademarks!

_Abby: _Let's just say that I have a large space to decorate!

...

**Please review! Hugs to you all!**


	4. March 27 - Crafting Reservations

**Hey! There you are! Nice to see you around the NCIS building again! Sources have told me that Abby has been working on secret plans yet again. You know what, we might even know before Gibbs this time - is that even possible? I haven't seen Gibbs collecting evidence yet or watching Abby more closely than normal, so I think that we're getting an exclusive. Now, none of you would tell him, would you? **

**Would you? **

**Oh, Abby's phone is dinging and she looks excited. I wonder what caught her attention. Do you know? **

**...**

**March 27**

**Text Message: **

Recipients: Abby Scuito, Alysia Durant

_Alysia: _So tomorrow night we have a class on making fluffy bunny centerpieces. Not exactly what I'd normally associate with you, but do you want me to add your name to the list?

_Abby: _Hey, there's black bunnies and I love animals! Plus, I think I know someone else who would just LOVE to come. Reserve two spots for me!

_Alysia: _Sounds great!

**...**

_A/N: Sorry that it has been so long since I updated - lots of school and business! In fact, I should have gone straight to bed instead of writing these two chapters of "The Easter Exclusive" but I couldn't help myself! Or I could have, but I didn't! _

_I'll be responding to the reviews sometime tomorrow, I hope. Until then, thanks to all who have commented. The notes are appreciated! _


	5. March 27 - Contacting Ziva

**March 27**

**Text Message:**

_Recipients:_ Abby Scuito, Ziva David

_Abby: _Hey, Ziva!

_Ziva: _What is high?

_Abby: _What?

_Ziva: _Did I mess up that saying?

_Abby: _Oh, did you mean "What's up?"

_Ziva: _I was close.

_Abby: _Tomorrow night I have a craft class that I'm attending. One of my friends told me about it. Sounds like something you might enjoy.

_Ziva:_ Really?

_Abby: _Yep!

_Ziva: _Well, as long as I don't have to work late I'd love to come!

_Abby: _Great! See you tomorrow, sis!

_Ziva: _See you! :)


	6. March 28 - Tony's Reservations

**Good morning! Glad to see you this beautiful spring morning - just perfect for walking to work! Oh, who is that just ahead? It looks like Ziva. **

**...**

**March 28**

**Phone Call Transcript: **

_Callers: _Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo

_Ziva:_ Hello?

_Tony: _Morning, Ziva!

_Ziva:_ Tony? Why are you calling? I'm walking to the office this morning, but I'm almost there. Are we headed to a scene?

_Tony: _No. I just was thinking about making reservations at Pacelli's and was wondering if you'd like to go out for supper with me tonight?

_Ziva: _I'd love to!

_Tony: _Great, so ...

_Ziva: _Oh, Tony, I cannot go tonight. I already told Abby that I would go to a craft class with her. I am sorry. If I did not have plans I would most certainly have gone with you.

_Tony: _Hey, who's to say that we can't go tomorrow night? I can wait another night for the world's best lasagna if I have a pretty lady to share it with.

_Ziva: _Who?

_Tony: _Seriously?

_Ziva: _What?

_Tony: _Don't you know that you are beautiful, Miss Ziva David?

_Ziva: _Yes, but I always enjoy being told. Want a donut? I'm at the coffee shop now.

_Tony: _Two jelly filled. Please.

_Ziva: _Great. I will see you in five minutes.

_Tony: _I'll go make those reservations for tomorrow. I'll be looking forward to it.

_Ziva: _As will I.

...

**Oh oh oh! Seems like Valentine's has had some effects other than making Abby into a better secret-keeper! **

**...**

Thanks to BohoAngel, DS2010, Guest, fiftyshadeswritergal, KrisShannon, and NaughtyAngelBrat for all of the comments - I loved hearing from each of you! Feel free to shout out ideas in the reviews! If you want to let Abby know about an idea or alert Tony to his "little sis's" strange behaviour or send Palmer to the lab with some evidence, just say so! I don't make promises to use all ideas, but I try to integrate your suggestions into the stories! If you are interested in becoming a "guest" in the story, I'll just create a name for you and weave you in along with your suggestion!

Stop by later on - there should be at least one more chapter today! (Maybe more if the mood strikes!)


	7. March 28 - Ziva's Views on Craft Night

**March 28**

**Text Message: **

Recipients: Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo

_Tony: _Hey, Sweetcheeks, how was tonight?

_Ziva:_ Very interesting.

_Tony: _And how was that?

_Ziva: _The teacher left crying.

_Tony: _Uh, why?

_Ziva: _She could not handle Abby being Abby.

_Tony: _Understood. Hey, what were you doing in the class anyway?

_Ziva: _Tony, we made rabbits - RABBITS!

_Tony: _Why?!

_Ziva: _Easter, apparently. What do rabbits have to do with Easter?

_Tony: _The Easter bunny.

_Ziva: _?

_Tony: _I'll explain tomorrow - over dinner!

_Ziva: _I'm looking forward to that.

_Tony: _Me too!

_Ziva:_ I'm tired. My fingers are sore from being poked so I'm going to put some lotion on them before going to bed.

_Tony: _Why were you poking your fingers?

_Ziva: _Those darn pipe cleaners are sharp!

_Tony: _I'll take your word for it. Night, Ziva. Sleep well.

_Ziva: _Good night, Tony.

...

**Hmm, sounds like the craft class was fun, huh? I wonder what happened there. Maybe we'll find out a little more tomorrow from Abby's side. For now, I think that perhaps we should get some sleep too before another day of work. With Abby on the move, we want to be able to keep up!  
**

**...**

I had to include the part of sharp pipe cleaners - I've been getting a craft ready for a kids program. I think I made over eighty tiny arms from those deceptively fluffy items with the bloodthirsty innards!

Make sure to check out the start to my other story, "Glittery Grumps". It is a sort of background to "The Valentine's Chronicles" as to why Gibbs doesn't like Abby with glitter or party plans. NaughtyAngelBrat's comments on "The Valentine's Chronicles" gave me the idea. I think that it will be a pretty fun (and messy) story!

Please leave a comment! Thanks! See you tomorrow morning with Abby's confessions on how she made the craft night "interesting"! Can't wait to see you there!

Hugs!


	8. March 29 - Where Has My Teacher Gone?

**Abby is in her lab, arranging a pile of inky black roses and what appears to be an angry rabbit centerpiece. Her phone is dinging with new messages. This might be an interesting story. **

**...**

**March 29**

**Text Message: **

Recipients: Abby Scuito, Alysia Durant

_Alysia: _Hey, Abby, care to explain why my top crafting instructor just told me that she won't be teaching any other classes? Now I have to find a new instructor!

_Abby: _I didn't do anything.

_Alysia: _Really? Bethany mentioned you by name!

_Abby: _Don't know why she'd do that.

_Alysia: _What did you do, Abigail?

_Abby: _I HATE being called Abigail!

_Alysia: _I know. So, what did you do?

_Abby: _Nothing. I just made my bunny black.

_Alysia: _Abby! They're supposed to be pink to go with the rose centerpiece. Bethany spent months creating the cute centerpiece idea along with the other crafts.

_Abby: _I know, but I wanted mine to be black. Hey, you know what, this is reminding me of kindergarten. No one there appreciated my artistic skills either.

_Alysia: _I can only imagine. Bethany said your bunny had demon eyes.

_Abby: _Oh, no, just red rhinestones that I brought along with me. They were really sparkly and pretty.

_Alysia: _She mentioned a tattoo as well?

_Abby: _Yes. I used the leftover rhinestones to make a tattoo on the butt of the bunny. Oh, and I made it a collar like mine! Had to make it unique.

_Alysia: _Of course you did. And the roses?

_Abby: _I just used the wire to make spider webs and a black marker to make the roses black. It was my craft - it shouldn't bother her!

_Alysia: _So you turned an Easter centerpiece into a Halloween decoration?

_Abby: _Of course not! What Halloween decoration includes a cute bunny?

_Alysia: _I give up. I just hope it was worth it. Bethany is rather sensitive ...

_Abby: _Over sensitive.

_Alysia: _And perfectionistic.

_Abby: _TOO perfectionistic!

_Alysia: _And your red-eyed creation gave her nightmares!

_Abby: _Really? That is so cool - my craft was in her dreams.

_Alysia: _Abby! She really made a nice craft. Couldn't you have made a pink rabbit for once?

_Abby: _Alysia, I'm a scientist. I have never seen a pink bunny, but I've seen lots of black ones.

_Alysia: _With collars and tattoos and red eyes?

_Abby: _Creative license. So, when's the next class?

...

**Hmm, that must have been one art class! **

_**...**_

Thanks to DS2010 for the review!


	9. March 29 - Jenny Calls Jethro

**Hmm, Gibbs just received a phone call. Sounds like it might be from the director - perhaps it is a hint on a new case? **

**...**

**March 29**

**Phone** **Call: **

Recipients: Jenny Shepard, Leroy Jethro Gibbs

_Gibbs: _Gibbs.

_Jenny: _Hello, Jethro.

_Gibbs: _Jen. What do you need?

_Jenny: _Aren't you the polite one.

_Gibbs: _Well, you usually don't call for social reasons.

_Jenny: _Still no reason to be rude.

_Gibbs: _I'm far from rude. Now, do you have something worthwhile to say or can I just get back to my coffee?

_Jenny: _Hmph.

_Gibbs: _I'm waiting.

_Jenny: _I just noticed how close Easter is.

_Gibbs: _Oh, yes. It is coming up.

_Jenny: _Yes. I have some different dinners that I'll have to attend.

_Gibbs: _Yeah.

_Jenny: _Speaking of plans, how is Abby dealing with it?

_Gibbs: _Abby?

_Jenny: _After Valentine's, I thought it would be prudent to keep track of her "plans".

_Gibbs: _She doesn't have any.

_Jenny: _Really, Jethro? When has Abby not had plans?

_Gibbs: _I'll rephrase that. She hasn't gotten in trouble for plans yet.

_Jenny: _That's more realistic.

_Gibbs: _I should check on her again. I guess the last time I really questioned her was about a week ago.

_Jenny: _And a week for our dear Miss Abby is enough time to build an atomic bomb - of glitter.

_Gibbs: _No more glitter. Can't handle that.

_Jenny: _Then for goodness sake keep an eye on her - a _close_ eye.

_Gibbs: _Yes, Madame Director, I will. I'll start a case file immediately.

_Jenny: _(sigh) Oh, you are impossible, Agent Gibbs.

_Gibbs: _Sounds like someone else I know. My coffee is cooling. Bye.

_Jenny: _Good night, Jethro.

...

**Oh, dear! Why don't the superiors trust our friend Abby? I can't see why not!**

**...**

Thanks to BohoAngel and AmyV2 for their comments - very appreciated! Make sure to check out "Glittery Grumps" if you haven't yet - I hope to have the second chapter up sometime this weekend. And the last chapter of "Elves" will be up soon too - I have got a good start on the chapter. :D


	10. March 29 - Case Opened

**March 29**

**...**

**Case:** Easter Celebrations

**Suspect:** Miss Abigail Scuito, Forensic Scientist

**Aliases:** Abby, Abs

**Possible Cohorts:** Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo; Timothy "Tim" McGee; James "Jimmy" Palmer; Ziva David

**Location:** NCIS Forensic Lab

**Date Investigation Launched:** March 29

**Status:** Active

**Investigator:** Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs aka Boss/"Dad"

...

**Yes, Jenny's call seems to have started a case, just a little different than the normal ones that we receive. Let's just hope that Abby gets off better than last year. If she's smart, she'll keep this file folder empty. Everyone, wish her luck! Or Gibbs - whoever will need it most! **

**...**

Remember to be involved, my dear readers! I love to hear from all of you! Join in with the investigation - help Gibbs or aid Abby, just have lots of fun while you do so! :)


	11. April 1 - Talking to Ziva

**Well, that was a nice quiet weekend! Anyone else done some reading? ;) **

**NCIS Mondays are always busy as everyone starts back to work. Abby is no exception, and right now she seems to be talking to Ziva who has dropped by with some evidence. **

**...**

_Abby: _WHAT?! You had a date with Tony on Friday and you didn't tell me?! You've got to tell me all about it.

_Ziva: _It was nice. We had dinner together.

_Abby: _Where?

_Ziva: _Pacelli's. It was a really nice place.

_Abby: _NICE? That's one of the top-rated fine dining restaurants around. My brother is a cook and he took me there on his last visit because it is the best. Wow! That's pretty impressive that Tony took you there.

_Ziva: _He was going anyway and invited me along. It was not really a date, Abby. He just wanted their lasagna.

_Abby: _Yeah, right. If he wanted lasagna he would have gone to Mario's Meatballs around the corner. But he wanted a date - so he took you to Pacelli's!

_Ziva: _Abby, I don't think ...

_Abby: _Has he asked if you'd go out with him again?

_Ziva: _He did ask if I had plans for Easter but ...

_Abby: _Wait, you don't have plans for Easter yet that I don't know about, do you?

_Ziva: _With Tony? No. I told him that I will not know until it is closer and we receive our work schedule. But I will likely not have plans.

_Abby: _That's a relief!

_Ziva: _Why?

_Abby: _Zi, I've got to get busy or Gibbs will be annoyed that I don't have evidence ready for him. Oh, Gibbs! Just talking about you! I'm just getting my babies going and I'll have answers for you in no time.

_Gibbs:_ And what are you doing, Ziva?

_Ziva: _Dropping off the sample like you asked.

_Gibbs: _Go check with Ducky if he found anything yet. I'll be down there in a minute.

_Ziva: _Yes, Gibbs. See you later, Abby.

_Abby: _Okay! We'll talk more then.

_Gibbs: _I need you focused today, Abs.

_Abby: _Hand over the Caf-Pow! and I will be.

_Gibbs: _First, an answer.

_Abby: _What answer? Gibbs, I just got in! I don't have any answers on the tests for you - you know that I can't rush science!

_Gibbs: _Not what I was asking, Abs.

_Abby: _Then what?

_Gibbs: _Why are you so curious about Ziva's Easter plans?

_Abby: _Oh ... you heard that?

_Gibbs: _Start explaining.

_Abby: _Well, it could just be that I am a good friend and I am curious about her plans.

_Gibbs: _Maybe. Any other reasons?

_Abby:_ Um, maybe I want to make sure that she gets invited to spend Easter with friends so that she isn't alone?

_Gibbs: _No secret parties, Abs.

_Abby: _Why do you think that I'm going to have a secretive party?

_Gibbs: _I know you.

_Abby: _But Gibbs, I won't have a secret party.

_Gibbs: _Good. Here's your Caf-Pow! Be good.

_Abby: _I'm ALWAYS good!

_Gibbs: _I'll be by later.

_..._

**Gibbs is rushing past. **

**"Get back to work." **

**Yes, sir, we will! **

**...**

Thanks to DS2010 for their reviews!

Reviews are the only "payment" I receive, so I appreciate them! Please take a second to do so now that you've just finished this chapter!


	12. April 1 - Not Lying If

Thanks to Guest for reviewing! You are probably pretty close to guessing what will happen, if not exactly on the mark!

...

**Wait, now that Gibbs is off in the elevator, Abby seems to be chattering away by herself now that she's alone. **

**Maybe we'll have to investigate that before we leave! **

**...**

_Abby: _I'm not lying, Burt, not really. Because it won't be a secret party - a party can't really be secret because the people there know about it so it is no longer a secret. It can be a surprise party and it might be a secret party to one or two people, but a party cannot be fully secret, can it? Gibbs didn't say I couldn't have a surprise party and he didn't specify that he needed to know about all my plans. It may have been implied, but I could argue that it was not inferred. Burt, I should have been a lawyer!

...

**Hmm, that doesn't sound ... safe, shall we say? **

**Can you imagine what will happen now?! **


	13. April 1 - Fooling

**Abby's talking to herself again, but this time she is next to a calendar on her wall. She's bouncing up and down - what could that mean? Tim is just coming in and seems to be confused. Abby just handed him a piece of paper. I think it might be ... oh, yes it it ... a note for Gibbs! Are you wondering what it says too?  
**

**...**

_Hi, Gibbs! _

_Take a look at the calendar! You have absolutely no reason to worry - it was all a joke! There's no reason to doubt my ability to keep OUT of trouble this month!  
_

_Love you!_

_Abby _

_P.S. xoxoxox_

_..._

**Hmm, has this all been an elaborate April Fool's Day prank? Maybe all those notes and muttered plans were actually all meant to send Gibbs down a "rabbit trail". If so, we can relax, right? No trouble here at NCIS!**

**Wait - has that EVER been the case here? Maybe we shouldn't pack up our magnifying glasses and retire our spy skills just yet! **

**Please share your ideas on the subject. I'm guessing that Gibbs would enjoy hearing them as well. Maybe you could write him some notes as well! **


	14. April 1 - Journal Entry

April 1

_Dear Diary, _

_Abby here! _

_Getting ready for Easter is so fun. I went to a great art class and made the coolest Easter bunny centerpiece. I have it displayed in my lab. Too bad the teacher quit - now Alysia has to find someone else to teach the classes. By the way, for all of posterity, her quitting was NOT my fault! _

_Today is April Fool's Day so I used it to cover my bases with Gibbs. He was getting suspicious, like always. So I sent him a note - because I wouldn't dare say it to him in case my eyes looked guilty because I have a really hard time lying - but this isn't really lying, like I discovered earlier today. Anyway, I have a hard time keeping back any part of the truth from Gibbs, so I sent him a note by Tim saying that he doesn't need to worry - it was all a joke. Now that could mean that any plans that I have had so far were a joke and that I'm not planning anything, or that note could mean that my assurances that I'm staying out of trouble earlier that morning were the joke. He can't argue with that now, can he? _

_Really, why WASN'T I a lawyer?! I'd have done such a good job! _

_Got to go finish my Caf-Pow! and go to bed. _

_I'll write soon._

_Love, Abby! 3_


	15. April 1 - Note to Jen

**I had to drop something off for the director before leaving. She was out, but I left a note with Cynthia. As she wrote out my message on a message pad, I noticed another note waiting for the director from the legendary Gibbs. Will he sue me if I tell you what it said? Hey, how about you do some investigating on your own so that I'm not liable! It is right on the edge of Cynthia's desk.  
**

**...**

_Jen, _

_I looked into Abby's "plans" as you requested. You're agent instincts are still good - glad to see that they haven't been ruined by all the suits you hang around all day. I thought that maybe she was behaving, but a note I received from her today definitely set my gut to feeling that we haven't seen the last of this by a long shot. She tried using April Fool's Day as an excuse, putting it all off as a joke, but I'm going to make sure that this "joke" of hers catches up with her at some point. I'll keep you updated. Tell me if she let's you know anything by accident like last time. _

_Yours, _

_Jethro_

_..._

**Hmm, maybe Miss Abby's plan did not go exactly as planned? I'd be careful if I was her. Having both the director and Agent Gibbs after me isn't something that I would be foolish enough to attempt. Maybe we should warn her?!**


	16. April 2 - Texting Tim

**April 2**

**Text Message: **

Recipients: Tim McGee, Abby Scuito

_Abby: _Hi, Tim! Watcha up to tonight?

_Tim: _Nothing much. Video games and thinking up a plot for a new story. Just down time.

_Abby: _Hey, have you thought ahead to Easter yet?

_Tim: _What about it?

_Abby: _I'm just trying to decide on my plans.

_Tim: _What plans?

_Abby: _Just trying to decide if I'll stay in town or travel to see friends.

_Tim: _Oh, that kind. I might be celebrating with Sarah since our parents are overseas at the moment.

_Abby: _Would the two of you like to get together with me?

_Tim: _Sure. Hey, there's a horror movie coming up on tv tonight. You watching it?

_Abby: _I want to, but I don't want to do it by myself. Would you mind...?

_Tim: _Come on over. I'll get the snacks ready.

_Abby: _I'll bring the Caf-Pow!

...

Please remember to review! Thanks to DS2010 who is so faithful at remembering! I appreciated your comments - they make me smile!


	17. April 5 - Crafting Plans

**It's been a quiet few days, but I think that there might be some more clues on Abby's actions right around the corner. **

**...**

**April 5**

**Text Message: **

_Recipients: _Alysia Durant, Abby Scuito

_Alysia: _Hi, Abby. The next crafting lesson is tomorrow morning, and there will be a total of three different classes through the day. The first is on fancy napkin folding and napkin clips; the second is on making Easter-themed tote bags; and the third is a cupcake decorating class. Any of those interesting?

_Abby: _All of them! I'll be there!

_Alysia: _Okay. I'll put you on the list.

_Abby: _Hey, did you find a different teacher or did you convince Bethany to come back?

_Alysia: _Nope to both.

_Abby: _Then who is teaching?

_Alysia: _Me.

_Abby: _Oh, this will be fun!

_Alysia: _I can only hope.

...

Thanks to all who have patiently waited for an update! Life's been crazy and my focus, when I was able to write, was "Glittery Grumps". Special thanks to reviewers - BohoAngel and Hippiechic81.

I am considering starting collections of one-shots on each character based on writing prompts. There are so many that I have saved on Pinterest that would be perfect for these characters! If you have an opinion on that idea or a writing prompt that you would like me to use, please post below in the comments!


	18. April 6 - Expelled

**Oh, what a surprise to see you on a weekend outside of work! Would you like to walk together for a bit? It is such a nice evening. **

**Up ahead, with her arms full of bags - is that Abby? Why does she look so sad? **

**...**

**April 6**

**Text Message**

_Recipients: _Alysia Durant, Abby Scuito

_Abby: _But Alysia!

_Alysia: _No buts! I'm not accepting any of your excuses.

_Abby: _I'm sorry! I was just having fun!

_Alysia: _And now I can understand why Bethany quit. You're banned from the rest of the Easter craft courses!

_Abby: _That's so mean!

_Alysia: _I don't really care.

_Abby: :'''''''( _

_Alysia: _Look, maybe we can talk about it next week - right now I'm too tired and annoyed to discuss anything sensibly.

_Abby: _But we're still friends?

_Alysia: _Of course! Nothing would ever stop that. All I'm saying is that as long as I'm responsible for teaching the craft classes at the shop, you are not going to be one of my students. Fair?

_Abby: _I guess.

_Alysia: _Great.

_Abby: _I really did have fun today.

_Alysia: _I can imagine! Enjoy your autopsy evidence cupcakes.

_Abby: _Will do!

...

**Anyone else interested in learning more about what happened? I have a feeling that with Easter quickly approaching, Abby will be in touch with her teammates a lot over the next week. I'm sure that if there is a story that we will get to hear all of the details! **

**Until then, have a great weekend! **

**...**

Hmm, I'm excited for the next chapter - I wonder what Abby's been up too today?! It sounds "interesting", whatever it was!

Thanks to BohoAngel, who reviewed! I'd love to remind everyone reading to leave a comment when you are finished (all fanfic readers love reviews!).

Until next chapter, have a fun and safe weekend! Hugs to you all!


	19. April 7 - The Story Of The Craft Class

**April 7**

**Text Message:**

_Recipients: _Tim McGee, Abby Scuito

_Tim: _Hey, Abs!

_Abby: _Hi! How are you tonight, Timmy?

_Tim: _Great. How was your crafting day yesterday?

_Abby: _Mmmmm.

_Tim: _Abby?

_Abby: _Yes?

_Tim: _What happened?

_Abby: _Uh, I got kicked out.

_Tim: _Out of a CRAFT CLASS?!

_Abby: _So what?!

_Tim: _How is that even possible?!

_Abby: _Alysia, my friend who was teaching the class, was not very encouraging when I wanted to be creative.

_Tim: _Explain.

_Abby: _Well, the first class was on napkin folding.

_Tim:_ Why?

_Abby: _Because people like fancy napkins for Easter, Tim. Anyway, I remembered a book that I had read on oragami, so I made my napkins into guns instead of bunnies and flowers.

_Tim: _Why?

_Abby: _Because we all work with guns each day (even me with ballistics), way more than we are around bunnies and flowers. I thought it was creative.

_Tim: _But she didn't?

_Abby:_ No. Then we made napkin holders.

_Tim: _And did you enjoy that?

_Abby: _Yes! I had brought some of my favourite, cool, glitzy skull beads which I added to my napkin holder. I themed them off of all of our family, you see. Mine was black. I won't tell you all of them, because if I get to use them I want it to be a surprise, but Ziva's was the only one that Alysia liked, and that was because I used a bird bead to represent a dove and used greens and blues and whites since blue and white are the colors of the Israeli flag and she wears green all the time.

_Tim: _What was mine?

_Abby: _A surprise. But she didn't seem to like mine since I didn't use pinks and yellows and flower beads.

_Tim: _She got upset over just that? It doesn't seem like too much.

_Abby: _That was just the first class. She started to get more upset during the second.

_Tim: _What was it about?

_Abby: _Oh, it was fun! We made tote bags.

_Tim: _Did you follow the instructions that time?

_Abby: _Um, not all the way. I didn't want my bag to be BORING!

_Tim: _So you basically didn't listen to anything that the teacher said?

_Abby: _I listened! I just wanted to use different colours.

_Tim: _Let me guess - black and red.

_Abby: _Yes! And they all wanted to do chicks, but bats are Eastery too!

_Tim: _And how's that?

_Abby: _Bats are alive all year, just like chickens.

_Tim: _So you painted a bat?

_Abby: _Surround by beautiful red flowers. They smeared a little so it looked a little funny, but it is really nice. And I painted "Happy Easter" too, so it was obvious what it was about.

_Tim: _I'm almost scared to ask about the last class.

_Abby: _It was delicious! We decorated cupcakes.

_Tim: _Oh, that must have gone fine.

_Abby: _I had wonderful fun - the icing tubes were great! I started doing mine and I was trying to make a bird like the demonstration, but it ended up looking like a liver.

_Tim: _Tell me you didn't.

_Abby: _Want to come over and eat autopsy cupcakes with me? Once I started I wanted to see all the different shapes that the icing tips made and I ended up with cupcakes covered with internal organs.

_Tim: _I'm coming. I can never resist cupcakes. But I totally understand why you've been expelled!

...

_Thanks to all who reviewed! I'll list you all in the next chapter!_

_Please review! Hugs!_


	20. April 11 - A New Plan

**Sorry it's been so long since we talked! Works been busy - I don't think that even Abby has had a chance to think about Easter. Today's a down day, though, so she might have some free moments to spare. I wonder what she's planning?**

_..._

_April 11_

_Dear Diary, _

_Sorry I've taken so many days off lately! I really need to get back into my plans or Easter will be here and I won't be hosting a party! _

_I just wish that there was a way for me to have a celebration without upsetting Gibbs. I really want him to be there. I think he and Ziva will love my gun napkins. Ducky and Jimmy would really like my cupcakes. I could even make rabbit centerpieces for everyone to take home! It would be great, like a traditional Easter dinner but so much better!_

_Wait ... if I host a dinner, it isn't a party, is it?! _

_Invitations, here I come! _

_I'll be back here later. Time to get a move on! Time is wasting! _

_Love, _

_Abs_

_..._

**Hmm, sounds like Abby has come up with a plan to get around Gibbs' ban on parties. Will it work? We'll see!**

**...**

Thanks to all who have patiently waited for an update to this story! I've been busy with college and "Glittery Grumps", but I haven't forgotten this story, I promise! Thank you, Hippiechic81 and DS2010, for reviewing! I appreciate it!

Please review!


	21. April 18 - Plans In Motion

**Hey there! Been a busy week and a half - haven't seen you around much! Good Friday is tomorrow. I wonder if Abby's been up to anything? If so, I guess that Gibbs would probably know. **

_..._

_April 18_

_Dear Diary, _

_Sorry I haven't written in so long. I had to take some classes this week to update my qualifications and then we had several cases with loads off evidence and I've barely had a chance to think about Easter - until this morning! Now it's been all that I've been thinking about!_

_Tomorrow is Good Friday and I will be handing out my invitations. The last week has been crazy busy, but I have tons of secret - I mean, special! - plans for the weekend. _

_I only have one dilemma - do I tell Gibbs now and risk him ruining the whole holiday, or do I surprise him on Sunday? _

_This is a VERY hard choice! _

_I'll write soon. _

_Love, _

_Abby_

_..._

**Who else hopes that they'll get invited to whatever celebration Abby has planned?! :) Let's all hope really hard - maybe an invitation will slide our way!**

**...**

Thanks for everyone's patience on this story. I haven't had a lot of time to write. I finished up some exams and the last two days have been mostly just resting and relaxing. I did post a new chapter of "Glittery Grumps" yesterday. I know today is Good Friday, so this post is a day late, but I'll catch up with the story tomorrow, Lord willing. So make sure to check by tomorrow - there should be plenty of posts to catch us up to date on Abby's plans. I know that there isn't as much detail as the Valentine story, but it all has to do with the time of year and commitments. Tomorrow I hope to also work more on "Glittery Grumps" and "Fire" so I'll go get some rest, then get on all that writing! ;)

Oh, first, thanks to fiftyshadeswritergal and BohoAngel for their comments - much appreciated!

Sleep well, my fanfic friends! (And drop a review before you doze off, why don't you? ;D )

Hey, everyone! Yes, I'm back!


	22. April 19 - Invitations Sent!

**Hi! It's Good Friday - Easter weekend is about to begin! The team has a case that they are trying to finish. They have some good leads and they hope to close it today. **

**Hey, see those? There's little invitations on each desk - except for Gibbs'. Look, there's one on yours and one on mine! if I'm not wrong, we've just been invited to Abby's Easter party!**

**...**

_Happy Easter!_

_You are invited to my Easter picnic party at the local park gazebo on Easter Sunday (April 21st). The party will begin at 1:00. _

_Please don't tell Gibbs. I'm going to surprise him!_

_Please reply ASAP. _

_Lots of love from me, _

_Abby!_

_P.S. Please do come! There will be lots of special surprises for everyone! I've been working on it for weeks!_

_..._

**Are you going? I sure am! Make sure to send in your replies!**

**I wonder who else got invited? And will Gibbs find out?**


	23. April 19 - Tim's Reply

**It looks like everyone is replying to Abby's invitations! Let's see who all will be there! (I already replied that I'm coming - what about you?!)**

**...**

_Hi, Abby! _

_I will be there! Would you like some help taking stuff to the gazebo? _

_Tim_

_P.S. Why are we not supposed to tell Gibbs? Did you not invite him yet? _


	24. April 19 - Tony's Reply

_Hey, Abs!_

_Coming! _

_Will there be lots of food? _

_If there is food, remember that Ziva doesn't eat pork (it isn't kosher). _

_For now, let's finish up this case - there's an Easter weekend movie marathon that I want to see tonight! _

_Tony_


	25. April 19 - Ziva's Reply

_Hello, Abby. _

_I will be at your party. I look forward to spending time together with our co-workers outside of work, as long as they are cheerful. Tony has been very grumpy the last few hours since he is missing movies while we are working on the case. He has strange proprieties! _

_Would you like me to bring any food to the party? I enjoy cooking. _

_Love, _

_Ziva_

_By the way, do you believe that it is wise to avoid telling Gibbs? Will that not make him upset? _


	26. April 19 - Jimmy's Reply

_Hi, Abby! _

_I'm coming, as long as we don't have any bodies that need to be examined. _

_You didn't mention Ducky - is it okay to tell him about the inviation? _

_Jimmy_

_P.S. I hope it is okay to tell Ducky, because I mentioned it to our body and I think that Ducky overheard!_


	27. April 19 - Ducky's Reply

_My dear Abigail, _

_I am sorry that I did not respond earlier - I just found your lovely invitation now as I was preparing to leave for the evening. I would be delighted to attend. The invitation brought back many memories of such Easter festivities when I was a lad. I must tell you about them on Sunday. Many good memories, my dear, many good memories. I was delighted that you invited me. I had heard Jimmy mention it to Colonel Dwight as he was preparing for autopsy and it sounded like an enjoyable plan for the weekend. _

_Let me know if you would like me to bring anything. _

_Love, _

_Ducky_

_P.S. Abby, why did you add that note about not telling Jethro? He is sure to find out and I am sure that we would all appreciate you staying out of trouble. You are not hiding this from him, are you? _


	28. April 19 - Jenny's Note to Jethro

**Hmm, Jenny Shepard seems to have an invitation on her desk as well, but she doesn't seem to be replying to it at the moment. She is writing a note to someone though - I wonder who? **

**...**

_Jethro, _

_This party of Abby's won't bother anything at NCIS, will it? You promised that you would be keeping an eye on her plans. Please, just assure me that there will be no glitter? _

_Jen_

_P.S. The invitation says not to tell you, but I am assuming that you would already know. _

_P.S.S. If you must mention this to Abby, please do not tell her that I was the one who told you. She can be rather ... difficult ... when annoyed. _


	29. April 19 - Jethro's Reply

**Looks like Gibbs is reading the note from the director - does he ... he can't be ... is he ****_surprised?!_**** Did he not know about Abby's plans? That's not possible, is it?!**

**Looks like he's responding. **

**...**

_Jen, _

_Relax. I'll make sure that there's no glitter at NCIS. _

_If you got invited, you should go. _

_Happy Easter. _

_Yours, _

_Jethro_

_..._

**No one else is in the bullpen, but empty invitation envelopes are at each desk - except for Gibbs'. **

**Wait! Do you think that maybe ... does he _want_ to be invited?**

**I hope that Abby invites him. She couldn't have an Easter celebration without him, could she?**

**...**

Please review!


	30. April 20 - Texting Cynthia

April 20

Text Message:

_Recipients: _Cynthia, Abby

_Abby: _Hi, Cynthia! Not wanting to annoy you, but did you get the invitation yesterday?

_Cynthia: _Hi, Abby! Yes, I did. Sorry that I didn't respond. I forgot. I was in such a hurry to get off work and head to my sister's. I'm at her house in Maryland for Easter. She just had a baby and I'm an aunt!

_Abby: _Oh, congratulations! What's her name?

_Cynthia: _Jacinth! She's named after me!

_Abby: _Wow! Yay! That's exciting!

_Cynthia:_ It sure is! But I won't be able to go to your party.

_Abby: _Sounds like you've got better plans with your family. Have fun! You'll just have to celebrate a different holiday with us sometime!

_Cynthia: _Sounds great!

_Abby: _Have a great Easter! And bring back lots of adorable pictures!

_Cynthia: _You too! And I will!


	31. April 20 - Gibbs Calls Abby

April 20

Phone Transcript:

_Recipients: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Abby Scuito_

_Abby:_ Hey!

_Gibbs: _Hello, Abby.

_Abby: _Oh, uh, Gibbs! It's ... nice to hear from you.

_Gibbs:_ Hmm, Abby, are you sounding guilty?

_Abby: _Me?! Guilty? What gives you that idea?

_Gibbs: _Several things.

_Abby: _Like what?!

_Gibbs: _So, you're celebrating Easter?

_Abby: _Yes?

_Gibbs: _Was that an answer?

_Abby: _Yes?

_Gibbs: _Just tell me one thing.

_Abby: _Only one?

_Gibbs: _Why are all of your answers questions today?

_Abby: _I don't know. Or maybe I do know but I don't want to say? Wait, was that your question?

_Gibbs: _Not really. I was wondering, will you be involving glitter in this celebration?

_Abby: _No, not really. At least not glitter at NCIS and that's the only place that you banned it, right?

_Gibbs: _Yep. (pause)

_Abby: _Was that all?

_Gibbs: _Yep.

_Abby: _You're sure there's not more? Like, your voice sounds like you might want to say more?

_Gibbs: _Do you have something you want to tell me?

_Abby: _Um, not really. So, uh, I'll just move on.

_Gibbs: _You sure?

_Abby: _Um, yes? (pause) Okay?

_Gibbs: _Okay.

_Abby: _Okay. (pause) I've got to go, Gibbs. I've got lots of stuff to get ready for the ... um ... to get ready for something.

_Gibbs: _Then I'll see you after the weekend. Have a good day, Abs.

_Abby: _You too! Love you!

_Gibbs: _Love you too.

_Abby: _Bye!

...

**That was a strange phone conversation, don't you think?**

**I wonder what's _really_ going on!**

**...**

Thanks to the reviewers - Troubled-Angel-26 and DS2010 (who alone posted 10 reviews! Thank you!)!

Please remember to review this chapter! Next few chapters should be up tonight! Then the rest will wait until tomorrow when we discover what will happen. Make your guesses now!


	32. April 20 - Gibbs Calls Jenny

April 20

Phone Call Transcript:

_Recipients: _Jenny Shepard, Leroy Jethro Gibbs

_Jenny: _Director Shepard speaking.

_Gibbs: _Jethro here.

_Jenny: _Jethro! Did you get my note last night?

_Gibbs: _Yep.

_Jenny: _And?

_Gibbs: _No glitter. NCIS is safe.

_Jenny: _Thank you. I've been waiting to respond to the invitation until I received confirmation. You'll be there too of course? Right? Jethro?


	33. April 20 - Jenny and Abby Emailing

April 20

Email:

Recipient: Abby Scuito

From: Director Jennifer Shepard

Topic: Easter Picnic

Message:

Hi, Abby.

I apologize for the delay in my response. I had to confirm some things first. I would love to attend your picnic tomorrow afternoon. I will bring some cookies - I have a special Easter recipe that are a tradition for my family to eat on Easter Sunday. I think that you will like them - they are very sugary.

Will Jethro and the whole team be there? It would be useful to know the number, for the cookies.

Sincerely,

Jenny

...

Reply to "Easter Picnic"

Recipient: Director Jennifer Shepard

From: Abby Scuito

Message:

YAY! I'm glad that you are coming. This will be the best picnic ever!

I think that there will be eight to ten, including you. I invited some of those people who are newer to the office. They always seem to be around. Just so you are ready, there are several who go by "Angel" but the rest have really cool nicknames too. They are all really nice, although they seem to be extremely interested in whatever I'm doing ALL THE TIME! But I don't think they are stalkers, so that's fine. Unless they really ARE stalkers and then that would be scary! But they work at NCIS which would mean that you hired them so I think that they are probably really nice people who just really like me. Maybe they would like to go bowling with me sometime?

Wait, I'm rambling.

Anyway, Tony, Tim, and Ziva are all coming, and Ducky and Jimmy too, and me and you. So I think that it will be a very fun party!

I'd better finish getting ready.

Please do bring cookies! They sound awesome!

Love,

Abby

P.S. Do you know if Gibbs is okay? He called earlier to ask me if my Easter plans this year included glitter. That seemed to be a really strange question. He asks me if I'm being good all the time, but he normally doesn't ask about glitter specifically - at least he hasn't for a few months! (Since I didn't use any THIS Valentine's he's been mostly okay with it.) Wait, did someone remind him of two Valentine's ago or the glitter fiasco lately? Because thinking of that STILL makes my butt hurt! You know, sometimes I get annoyed when I think of that. I LIKE glitter! Why can't everyone else too? But I'm not using any this Easter because I currently don't have any and don't have any time to go buy some.

I'm rambling again.

Bye again!

P.S.S. Don't tell Gibbs that I'm worried, okay?

P.S.S.S. I have a reason that I'm asking you not to tell Gibbs. I can't tell it to you either. Just know that it is not a secret. It is just a surprise.

P.S.S.S.S. A surprise for Gibbs, not for you. I know that you usually don't like my surprises.


	34. April 20 - Bedtime Journal Entry

_April 20_

_Dear Diary, _

_It is all ready to go! I have all my plans in place. I just finished up the last bit of cooking. I responded to all the invitation responses. I didn't make ham, so Tony's pleased for Ziva's sake. Ziva likes cooking, so she came over and helped me bake the cupcakes. Tim is scheduled to come help me decorate the gazebo. We'll be starting at 11:30 - I have a LOT of decorations and I'll have to go do another part of the surprise right before the party starts. Ducky is coming and so is Jimmy - thankfully, Jimmy didn't have to keep it a secret from Ducky! He accidentally says a lot of stuff out loud that he doesn't realize that he said. I do that too sometimes, so I sympathize with him - as long as it doesn't get me in trouble. If he does it and I get in trouble, I get mad at him. Mad for a little bit, I mean - then I forgive him. :) _

_Anyway, who else? Cynthia can't come. She has a new niece! She's going to show me pictures when she gets back!_

_The director is coming! That will be awesome! And I think a few of the other people from the office are coming - just waiting for all the responses! I know Moonshine is coming. She's going to take pictures for us! _

_Gibbs called today. He sounded suspicious. Why is he always suspicious? _

_I REALLY hope that he won't be upset tomorrow!_

_Well, Happy Easter to me and you! Let's get to bed! I will be busy tomorrow!_

_Love, _

_Abby_

_..._

Hey, fanfic friends!

If you want to be a "part" of the picnic, leave a preferred nickname and maybe a comment or contribution (something that you want to bring or do) or such below in the reviews. You can be a guest too!

See you all tomorrow, Lord willing! I hope that you will all have a wonderful Easter.

Now I'm going to go rest - I can't wait for my church's Easter service tomorrow morning! :)


	35. April 21 - Ziva Running Late

April 21

Text Message:

_Recipients: _Ziva David, Abby Scuito

_Ziva: _Hey, Abby. I will be fifteen minutes late. Someone hit a fire hydrant and the firefighters are trying to fix it, but it has delayed traffic.

_Abby: _That's fine. Tim helped me set up and Ducky and Palmer are stuck in traffic too. Apparently a church near Ducky's house had a bouncy house for the kids for the fellowship after church but people forgot to peg it down properly and it blew into the road and some teenager decided to drive into it and then there was a whole disaster and now it is holding up traffic because the bouncy house rental place is threatening to sue the teenager, who happens to be the son of the mayor, and its a big disaster. Anyway, they're running late too so its okay. Tim's already here and we decorated. Moonshine is here too - she has been "capturing memories" with her camera for us. The others should all be here soon too.

_Ziva: _What does Gibbs think about your picnic?

_Abby: _I need to go run an errand, so if you need to text someone traffic reports, let McGee know.

_Ziva: _Okay. But what about Gibbs?

_Abby: _Got to go.

_Ziva:_ Wait! Have you STILL not told Gibbs?

_Abby: _Um ... I was nervous that he would stop my plans, so I had to keep it a secret - I mean, surprise!

_Ziva:_ What? You are not inviting him? Abby? Abby, are you there?

...

Thanks to all the reviewers! I will be mentioning you in the next chapter.

I am going to reset for a bit, but the picnic chapters will be up soon. :) Looking forward to "see" you all there!

fiftyshadeswritergal, is there a nickname you'd like me to use for you? Anyone else is welcome too add there name to the list for the next chapter as well!


	36. April 21 - Surprise!

I know that this will deviate a little from the "media" of former chapters, but I'm going to write this chapter the way that I would a drama script. I hope that it gets across okay!

This is a longer chapter - kind of a present, I guess!

...

SETTING: _Abby is at Gibbs' house, knocking on the front door._

Abby: Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Are you there? I mean, here? Are you here? (door opens as Abby is about to knock) Oh, Gibbs, you surprised me!

Gibbs: What did you expect when you started knocking?

Abby: Good point.

Gibbs: Why are you knocking anyway? You know that you're welcome to come right in whenever you want.

Abby: I know, but that didn't go with the plan.

Gibbs: What plan?

Abby: Gibbs, first you've got to promise not to get upset.

Gibbs: Upset about what?

Abby: Uh, first, come with me. I've got to kidnap you first.

Gibbs: Kidnap?

Abby: You've got to get in my car with me. I'm taking you somewhere. I'll tell you where in a minute, after we get away from your house. (Whispers) That way you won't ground me or go get that old paddle.

Gibbs:  What are you up to, Abby?

Abby: Nothing. I mean, something - something good!

Gibbs: What?

Abby: Now, I know that you are going to be TOTALLY surprised, but just remember that is what it is - a _surprise, _not a secret, so you can't get upset at me.

Gibbs: Well, now that I'm in the car and you're speeding away - slow down, Abby, or you'll get another ticket - care to explain to me what this is all about?

Abby: Gibbs, I'm having an Easter party.

Gibbs: Mmm hmm.

Abby: Wait - aren't you surprised?

Gibbs: That you've kept from telling me for so long?

Abby: Someone told you! Who was it? Jimmy? Ducky? Tony? Ziva? Tim?

Gibbs: So they've all been keeping secrets too, have they?

Abby: Yes! No! Yes! You're confusing me!

Gibbs: How am I doing that?

Abby: No one had a _secret_, Gibbs, just a surprise! And they didn't know - at least not for sure - until a couple of days ago, so don't get mad at them! This was all my plan!

Gibbs: I have no doubt of that.

Abby: So you aren't mad at them?

Gibbs: I'm not mad at anyone, including you.

Abby: Really? Because I was prepared for you to be really upset for wanting to have a party after the ... uh, issue? ... at Valentine's.

Gibbs: Answer this - is this a party at work during work hours?

Abby: No.

Gibbs: Then party away.

Abby: Really?!

Gibbs: Yep. Now that you've got that figured out, am I invited?

Abby: Of course! Wait - you knew about this and ... did you think that I'd leave you out?

Gibbs: Abby, watch the lights. You nearly went through that red one.

Abby: Oh, I did. You know, my aunt once went through a red light and ... hey! You're trying to distract me!

Gibbs: What?

Abby: You're doing that fake innocent voice! I know you! Oh, Gibbs! I wanted you to come but I was nervous since I thought that you might get upset.

Gibbs: You're only nervous because you knew that you were on the edges of rule breaking and feeling guilty.

Abby: Umm - but since I _didn't_ break rules, let's just celebrate Easter - right now, before you start thinking too hard.

Gibbs: (chuckles; serious again) Abs, next time you want to do something that you think _might_ be against any rules that I've said, why not just come and talk to me? It'll save us both lots of time.

Abby: Sure! Wait - what do you mean? How would it save time for you?!

Gibbs: Never mind.

Abby: Giiibbbs!

Gibbs: Look, there's Ducky's car.

Abby: Yes, it is! Horray! They got out of the bouncy castle!

Gibbs: What do you mean?

Abby: Just wait until you hear the story! Actually, wait and listen to Ducky tell it. He'll want to tell you himself.

Gibbs: I'm sure.

Abby: Hey, while we're talking about this in such a happy way, what would you think about letting me have a bit of glitter? We're not at NCIS after all.

Gibbs: Try it and you'll regret it, Abigail!

Abby: Uh, okay, okay, no need to frown at me like that! Just a joke! You can take a joke right? Right, Gibbs? Happy Easter! I love you!

Gibbs: Love you too, Abs, love you too.

...

**Abby has arrived with Gibbs. Let the party BEGIN!**


	37. April 21 - Let's Start the Party!

I hope that the "reviewing readers" enjoy seeing themselves in the story. DS2010, you're Didi as requested. KrisShannon, Kris. Tinad77, Tina. BohoAngel, I'm calling you Eliza. Troubled-Angel-26, Angel. fiftyshadeswritergal, since your username has a tie in to "five", I hope Quinta will be okay? If anyone really hates their nickname I'll change it - just let me know! I'm Moonshine, in case that confused anyone! And again, thanks for all the feedback on this and other stories. I appreciate it very much. Now, let's go!

**...**

**Yay! Everyone is here! Let's all hold hands and bless the food. **

**Didi, could you pass me a plate? Kris, grab the napkins! They're blowing toward you! I think you just got hit in the nose by a napkin oragami assault rifle. Abby's folding skills are impressive. Tony's finding a way to pin the napkins down.**

** What do you all think of the decorations? Tim must have had a lot of work to do, assisting Abby with all these bunnies - there is one at each seat at the table. Wow! These work better than name tags. The grey one with blue eyes next to a coffee cup must be where Gibbs is to sit. Next to him is Abby's ... creative ... bunny that caused the art teacher to quit. Tim has one in front of a computer monitor made out of a recycled tissue box. Tony's has lipstick hearts all over it, and Ziva's brown bunny has sharp teeth that look like they are made out of plastic disposable knives. Ducky's has ... rabbit-sized scrubs? ... and Jimmy's have comically large glasses! Director Shepard's is bright red with a smile, and is on Gibbs' other side. Hmm, could there be some possible matchmaking? Wait, what did you point out, Eliza? Oh, you're right! Tony and Ziva seem to be VERY happy to be seated next to each other. Yikes! Maybe that is just so that they can continue play fighting - Ziva is trying to steal some chips from Tony's plate. He is NOT impressed!  
**

**Tina, glad that you could join us! Would you like a plate? Ziva and Abby certainly created some delicious treats. Would you like to try one of the director's cookies? Abby and Tony have already sneaked several - I think that means that they are pretty good! Ducky is scolding them with that kind manner of his, telling them to eat some fruits and vegetables first. Personally, I agree with their approach. If it's a party, why not nibble on the treats before the "meal" part?! Oh dear! I think he saw me eat that chocolate chip cookie. Maybe I'll just rush off and take some photos now. **

**Oops! Sorry I bumped into you, Quinta! You brought decorations? Those look beautiful. Abby's over there, in the contest of juggling broccoli with Tim and Tony. I'm going to go take a few pictures through the picnic. That way we'll be able to remember this day for a looooong time - although even without pictures, I'm pretty sure that will still happen! **


	38. April 21 - Snapshots

**Hey, are you enjoying yourself? I've been getting some great action photos of the party. This picnic idea was great! I think maybe Abby has been looking at some different ideas from you guys - where else could she have come up with some of these awesome ideas?!  
**

**...**

**Photo One:**

**Didi sitting next to Gibbs **

_I'm pretty sure that Didi is telling Gibbs of some good stress management techniques for when the "kids" get too much to handle - particularly the charming hostess who is throwing plastic eggs at Jimmy's back and feigning innocence whenever he turns around to see who is bothering him. I think that Gibbs is enjoying the calm moment. He gets so few of those. Thank you, Didi, for seeing to Gibbs mental health!_

_..._

**Photo Two:**

**Tina, Tim, and Tony**

_Abby is insisting that all the "T" people need a photo together - or two, to keep with the theme! What's that? She's hiding behind them, trying to give them all rabbit ears! Wait! How can she do that? Oh, now I see - Ziva's helping her by hiding behind Tony. Those three "T" guests don't have a clue!_

_..._

**Photo Three:**

**Quinta Showing Abby the Decorations**

_Abby is very impressed. Quinta definitely did a great job. They both seem extremely excited for just decorations. Oh, dear! Is that a sparkle in Abby's eye. Run, everyone! I was wrong - that twinkle is in Quinta's eye. Now they both look like that! That could only mean trouble ahead!_

_..._

**Photo Four:**

**Autopsy Cupcakes**

_Eliza, Jimmy, Ducky, and Abby - really, that girl is everywhere today! - are all biting into Abby's autopsy cupcakes, cheerfully decorated with every human organ that she could create with an icing tip. Veined icing, anyone? Jimmy seems to have a kidney - he's grinning, so it must be good! Ducky has that look that he is about to launch into a new story - hopefully it is suitable to discuss while gobbling down creative confectionaries. Abby is seemingly getting hyper - at least that could have been expected. Eliza doesn't some fazed by the strange design at all - maybe she's had some experience? Maybe I should grab one of those before I move on. The heart one seems to have tons of icing!  
_

_..._

**Photo Five:**

**Angel and Director Shepard Looking at Wildflowers**

_Look, everyone! Angel found the first daffodils! Aren't they gorgeous?! Director Shepard wants to take a few photos herself with her phone - she seems to like them. _

_..._

**Photo Six:  
**

**Selfie with Ziva**

_Ziva sure is enjoying herself. I went to a sedar celebration with her a few nights ago - it was beautiful! Now it is fun to celebrate this part of Easter with her too - the family part. Gibbs' team always makes people feel welcome - as long as you aren't a terrorist or FBI.  
_

_..._

**Photo Seven:**

**Eliza Looking at Quinta's Decorations**

_Abby has dragged Eliza over to see Quinta's decorations. Why do they all have identical smiles? Didi is trying to see what they are doing, but Quinta is blocking their view. Hmm, should I zoom up on that container and see if I missed something about those decorations earlier? Oh, Tony, move out of the way - you're blocking my shot!  
_

_..._

**Hey, would you like a special Easter photo? Who with? Let's go get that and add it to the scrapbook! This is an awesome Easter picnic!  
**

**...**

**Photo Eight:**

**You have an awesome smile!**

_Just act natural - you've got a great smile when you're having fun!_

**...**

If you have a certain character that you would like to visit with or have your "photo" taken with, let me know! The next chapter will be another six or so photos!

Tomorrow is Easter Monday, so I can finish this story then, right? I want to give everyone a chance to put in for any special moment that they would like in the next chapter. Then there will be two more Easter Sunday chapters, which I'll try to post tomorrow morning. Then I think that I will have four small chapters for Easter Monday to finish up this story. So you've got about six more chapters to look forward too! I hope that will bring some smiles to faces around the globe!

Happy Resurrection Sunday, everyone! Jesus is risen and that's the best part of Easter for me!


	39. April 21 - More Photos

A, thanks for reviewing (as to the many other reviewers). I'll just add you in as AJ for the story since that sounds like a nice name!

...

**Photo Nine:**

**Kris and Gibbs**

_Kris and Gibbs are hugging - she just handed him another cup of coffee, so he must be extremely grateful! Abby's energy is getting higher and higher. He's going to need that, Kris! For the sake of all of us, thank you! _

_..._

**Photo Ten:**

**Ducky at the Food Table**

_I think that the good doctor is hiding the candy and cupcakes from Abby, who is pretty much vibrating with sugar energy. Good idea, Ducky - except isn't that Abby in the corner of the photo, watching you? Oh, look, AJ showed up. Abby will be so happy. Looks like they're helping Ducky hide the sugar from Abby, who is suddenly realizing what they are doing. Look at that frown! She isn't too happy! Quick, Ducky, give it to AJ to hide it fast!  
_

_..._

**Photo Eleven:**

**"Jen" and "Jethro"**

_Wow! Gibbs suddenly has an interest in flowers? Because he sure is paying attention to Jenny explaining the different types around the gazebo. Hmmm...! Oh, snap! Eliza, are you photo bombing with Tony?! I'll make you guys a deal - if you back away and let me get a copy without you, I'll send it to you so that you can use it for blackmailing Gibbs. Deal? I'll just borrow one of Abby's favourite lines - just don't tell Gibbs!  
_

_..._

**Photo Twelve:**

**Oreo Competition**

_Everyone is balancing Oreos on the faces, trying to wiggle them down to their mouth without using their hands. Gibbs and the director declined to participate - still busy with those flowers - but Ducky is a good sport. He and Didi and Angel are all about equal at the moment. Quinta and Abby are laughing so hard that their cookies keep falling off of their faces. AJ and Tina are doing okay but - oops! - both of their Oreos fell off at the same moment. This game is tricky! Tony and Ziva are trying to elbow each other to hamper the other's progress. Oh, Eliza's broke. Want a new one? Kris' is stuck over her eye - those are so hard to move. At least she's having better luck that Jimmy, who somehow got his on top of his glasses. Why didn't someone tell him to take them off? Never mind - I think Tony explained the rules to Jimmy. That would make sense. Look! Tim, standing quietly to the side, just won! Great job, Tim!  
_

_..._

**Photo Thirteen:**

**Soccer**

_Abby brought a soccer ball, so some of the people are playing a game while the others chat. Ziva and Tony are once again as competitive with each other as can be - despite being on the same team! Didi just scored, but I don't know if the director, who is the score keeper, noticed. She's watching Abby chug down the fifth Caf-Pow! of the picnic and looking a little concerned. _

_..._

**Photo Fourteen:**

**Dusk**

_The sun is setting and Easter Sunday is almost done. It has been such a beautiful day! I'm so glad that Abby decided to have an Easter picnic. It really is the icing on the cake that she somehow avoided getting Gibbs annoyed at her through the whole planning phase. She and Quinta are busy with a box. Wait a moment? Aren't those the decorations that Quinta brought? I guess that they must have forgotten them until now. They don't look too disappointed. They're headed over to Gibbs - must be going to say goodnight to him. He's about ready to catch a ride home with Jenny. Oh, it looks like Abby and Quinta aren't just heading over to Gibbs - I think that they are sneaking up on him! _

_I sense trouble!_


	40. April 21 - TROUBLE!

**Photo Fifteen:**

**GLITTER!**

_Quinta's decorations were beautiful empty egg shells filled with confetti. She told Abby that it was a Latina Easter tradition in her family. Apparently she was coaching Abby on how to break them over a friend's head. Of course, Abby chose Gibbs. Of course, there was no confetti. Of course, there was glitter. _

_Of course, this means that Gibbs is mad! _

_Run, Quinta!_

_Run, Abby, run!_

_Have you ever seen something so terrifyingly funny as Gibbs covered head to toe in pink sparkles?!_


	41. April 22 - Jenny's Barb

April 22

_Jethro, _

_I thought that you said that there would be no glitter? _

_You certainly looked very colourful last night. You could always shave if the glitter doesn't come out of your hair. _

_Yours, _

_Jen_


	42. April 22 - Jethro's Response

April 22

_Jen, _

_Laugh away. Just wait until Miss Ziva gets into trouble - then you'll see how hard it is to parent! _

_And you will regret making my team work Easter Monday simply so that everyone can see the glitter in my hair. You will regret it!_

_Jethro_


	43. April 22 - Abby's Plea

April 22

_Gibbs, _

_You can't really be angry at me, can you? Because I just thought it was confetti! Really! I did! You just walked away last night without talking to me - you looked a little upset, so thanks for not just spanking me right there (like you probably wanted to) because it REALLY wasn't my fault. But I didn't like it when you just left and you still haven't been down to talk to me so I figured that I would write you a note to explain since I don't exactly want to be next to you while I explain because you might get confused and have me explain the whole problem to you while holding me over your knee, which although it is pretty effective when I've done something wrong, really doesn't apply right now because I HAVEN'T done anything! Wrong, I mean, because I do tons of stuff every day, just not all wrong. Not even mostly wrong. I'm good, right?_

_So, back to yesterday. I knew that the eggs were different and that they were stuffed. But Gibbs, you said no glitter and I didn't have glitter! The eggs weren't even mine. Quinta, one of the people from the office, brought them. She said confetti was inside and you've never said anything about confetti and I thought that it would be really fun. I knew you'd be surprised, but I thought that it would be an okay surprise. Like, I wasn't trying to lie to you about not having glitter - I really didn't lie! _

_Anyway, in closing, just remember - I'm your darling GOOD Abby who hasn't done a single thing wrong this whole Easter! If you want to blame someone for the glitter, blame Quinta! She's the bad one with glitter!_

_Love your favourite, good, sweet, truthful, glitterless_

_Abby_

_..._

I haven't thanked everyone for the reviews lately. I've put most of you into the story by now, so I had that as my main "thanks" for your loyalty in reading and reviewing. Thanks to all the recent reviewers - KrisShannon, Troubled-Angel-26, and DS2010. fiftyshadeswritergal/Quinta (who, by the way, agreed to this part of the story! I'm not making her the "naughty" person without permission!), I think you'd better run. Abby doesn't seem too impressed that she got the blame instead of you!

I've decided that there will be two more chapters, then this story will be finished. As always, this is the best time to enter your ideas for stories that you would like to see. I have two main ideas besides finishing "Fire" and "Glittery Grumps". I hope to update them today or tomorrow ("Fire" will only have one more, I believe). Anyway, let me know what you liked/disliked about this story and who/want you want to see in the future!

Hugs to you all!


	44. April 22 - Doom

April 22

_Abs, _

_I believe you. I only have one question. _

_WHERE CAN I FIND QUINTA?_

_Love ya, _

_Gibbs_


	45. April 22 - Case Closed, For Now

Here we are - the final chapter! I want to say thank you to all of the readers, but especially to the reviewers! I get hundreds of views on these stories, but only a handful of reviews on each chapter. That makes each one very precious. Thank you!

After you finish this story, please review any sequels or future stories that you would like to see! I'm always on the look out for suggestions!

Love you guys! Have a wonderful Easter Monday! Now, let's read!

...

April 22

Case Update:

_Abby amazingly did not earn herself a spanking this holiday, just avoiding one by centimeters. I'll still keep an eye on her at the next holiday - I don't think that she has completely outgrown her propensity to get herself into trouble with her parties and plans. Overall, I'm proud of her for trying - even if she really wasn't as good as she thought that she tricked me into thinking. _

_Also, next time keep an eye on Quinta. I have a feeling that she might be a bad influence on Abby during future holidays. I tried to provide enough deterrent, but only time will tell if it worked. _

_Easter case closed - until next year! _

_..._

**And that, my dear friends, is the end of these Easter exclusives. I hope that you enjoyed the reports. Maybe we'll meet up again in the future - perhaps during another holiday?!**

**Until then, Happy Easter! And may each of your days be as full of happiness and joy as Easter!**


End file.
